(a) Field
Embodiments relates to a cable compensation circuit for compensating a voltage drop of a cable. For example, the cable compensation circuit to compensate the voltage drop generated in the cable is connected between a power supply device and a battery.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A cable is connected between an output capacitor of a charger and a battery. When the output current of the charger is small, the voltage drop generated in the cable is not a problem. However, when the output current is high (when a load is large), the voltage drop generated in the cable is increased such that the voltage supplied to the battery is decreased.
The output voltage of the charger is controlled as a rated voltage to be suitable for battery charging, however the voltage supplied to the battery is smaller than the rated voltage because of the voltage drop of the cable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.